


Maybe Just a Fan

by delicateyou



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, IDK if this will turn out to be actualy good, M/M, um maybe briwoon??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateyou/pseuds/delicateyou
Summary: "You make my heart shake, bend, & break but I can't turn away and it's driving me wild." - Troye Sivan, WILDOnce a fan, always just a fan? Wonpil has yet to find out.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Maybe Just a Fan

**Author's Note:**

> i decided that i hated the fakers story SO I DELETED IT I KNOW bad but this is definitely better so enjoy?!?!?!

Park Jaehyung, the beautiful man Wonpil knew and loved dearly. The man everyone wanted, but for some reason wanted Wonpil.  
“Come here silly,” Jae says, carefully walking closer to Wonpil.  
“Better?” he asks. Jae nods and hugs him tightly.  
“If only this wasn’t a dream, huh?” Jae laughs.  
“A d-dream?”  
“Yeah, you know this is a dream, right? You'll just wake up and I won’t be there. You really are stupid! I wouldn’t pick you Won-”

***

Ring! Ring! Ring! The sound of Wonpil’s alarm goes off.  
“Can’t you be quiet for five minutes?” Wonpil groggily mutters.  
He lazily reaches out for his alarm clock, attempting to turn it off with his eyes closed.  
“Where’s that stupid button?”  
Recently, his parents had bought him a gift, which ended up being a digital alarm clock. He hadn’t had the heart to tell them that he had an alarm on his phone to wake him up. Nonetheless, he decided to change it up a bit and use the alarm clock.  
Usually, it works perfectly fine, but today he just couldn’t handle the constant rings in his ear. Frustrated, he pulls the plug. Wonpil giggles, pointing at the digital alarm clock with his index finger.  
“You’re dead!” He says in a singsong tone. He grabs his phone and looks at the time.  
“12:54?! I’m supposed to be ready to meet Sungjin at 1!”  
He quickly puts on his clothes and brushes his teeth. Before walking out the door, Wonpil scans his empty apartment.  
“Am I missing anything...Ah! My bag!” He drops his phone in his bag along with his wallet and other items he hadn’t bothered with.  
“Okay! Now it’s time to go.”  
He rushes out the door and sits on the curb, waiting for Sungjin to arrive. He looks left and right, waiting for him to arrive.  
What’s taking him so long?

***

“Aye Wonpil! Come on,” Sungjin calls out from his car.  
“Hyung, what took you so long?” Wonpil approaches the car slowly, babbling about the “nerve” Sungjin had to leave him sitting there for 10 minutes.  
“The reason I took a little long was because Ja-”  
Wonpil opens the front door carelessly, not realizing someone had already occupied the space. 

***

“Hey kid, do you mind?”  
“Park Jaehyung?!?!”  
“I told you it was a bad idea to come with me,” Sungjin mutters to Jae.  
Jae laughs.  
“I forget people know me…” Jae looks at Wonpil carefully and notices the shock in his face.  
“Hop in.” Jae smiles.  
“Oh, right sorry! I’ll go to the back,” He chuckles nervously and closes the front door.  
“This is the kid you want me to sing with?” Jae asks, and Sungjin nods.  
“Just give him a chance, he doesn’t even know about this yet…”

***

Park Jaehyung, the man that definitely doesn’t know who Wonpil is. The man Sungjin apparently knows and is right in front of him sitting in the front seat?!

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first chapter  
> FEEDBACK PLS  
> also i need more ideas so pls help  
> dm on twt @wonbabiepil  
> ALSO this is a v short chapter but MORE TO COME!


End file.
